


Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: One shot. Skyeward Fluff.My entry for the Skyeward Christmas 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as festive as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

 

Grant Ward never has been a fan of the holidays. Not when he was a child and certainly not when he was an adult. When he was younger Christmas was nothing more than a show for his family, wear the right clothes take the proper pictures, smile so much your cheeks would hurt still hours later. Grant could always count on three things at Christmas, his mother would be drunk by noon, his father would shut himself in his office after breakfast and Christian got everything he wanted.

　

His little brother and sister too got what they wanted (the staff did the shopping mother and father would never be caught dead in a department store.) Not that the presents under the massive tree mattered, Christian would soon claim all of them for himself, the rest of the Ward siblings never stood a chance. Grant supposes the holiday season is to reflect on your family, all the times you shared while you visit their new homes and drink egg nog.

　

Not the case for him. Christian followed in father's foot steps and became a powerful US senator, the thought still makes Ward sick to his stomach. His little brother Thomas last he heard was in law enforcement and his youngest sister Rose was a teacher at a private school. He hasn't seen them in years, Christian on the other hand is more recent, a few years ago after he escaped Shield. Chistian was trying to get Grant back in his clutches. (To kill him)

　

Ward's family hates him, always has and it didn't get any better when he burned their family home to the ground. He just couldn't take it anymore, he was an angry teenager who was breaking apart wanted some kind of release. He wanted his parents to suffer like he suffered at the hands of Christian and they did nothing to stop it. If it wasn't for John Garrett Grant would probably still be in prison, he'd never see the light of day.

　

At the thought of John Ward winces, even though it's been years since his death he still misses him. Despite how horrible John was, how insane and abusive the older man was Grant can't help it. Garrett was in his life for more than a decade always by his side, the only person he could count on. Before he can dive too deep into his past Ward shakes the memories away, he's happier now. Better than he was, John and his family can't hurt him anymore.

　

Grant steps out of the warm car and walks into the grocery store, the snow clinging to his leather jacket. Winters hardly effect him anymore, five years out in the woods changes a person in more ways than one, and this cold is nothing compared to what he went through. Ward enters the store and a rush of warmth greets him, the smell of pine needles and candy assault his senses. Children are running around the aisles, mothers are picking out stockings.

　

He's only here to pick up a few things, ice cream, gingerale, peanut butter and pickles. He picks up the soda first, then the pickles. He's looking for the correct flavor of ice cream when out of the corner of his eye he sees two women at the end of the aisle whispering to each other and looking at him longingly. Years ago when he was still an active Specialist for Shield, for Hydra, he would of let them ask if he wants to get coffee, knowing full well what that meant.

　

Especially during the holiday season, Ward looked for any way to distract himself from the cruel memories that always came up. Life as a Specialist was a lonely one and normally back in those days Ward found himself at a bar if he wasn't on a mission at the time, drowning himself in alcohol and then a woman. Then if he was free on Christmas day he'd either lock himself in a safe house or go to a sad diner and eat dinner where other sad lonely people resided.

　

It's different though now, something he's eternally grateful for. So Grant ignores the women, picks out the fudge and mint ice cream and goes to get peanut butter. Ever paranoid, a part of himself that's instinct now he couldn't turn it off if he wanted to, Ward looks around the store for anything out of place. Anyone that looks out of character, nervous or too obvious that they are looking for him. Though Shield no longer hunts him, Hydra is a different story.

　

He makes it back to the car and heads home, that's something different as well. He has a home now. It's not a safe house or an apartment to lay his head when he's not on a mission. It's warm blankets on the couch, a roaring fire when it's chilly out. It's hot coffee in the morning as he looks out the window at the snow. It's perfect and while Ward is afraid he doesn't deserve it, it still takes his breath away most mornings at the direction his life has gone.

　

Half an hour later he pulls into the driveway, shakes the snow from his boots as he unlocks the door. He's aware of two things as he locks the door back and steps into the living room. One the atmosphere is so tense he can practically taste it, and two he can hear his wife muttering angrily in the kitchen, a few curse words slipping out. ''Skye?'' No response. He enters the kitchen to find her on her laptop, a bowl of pretzels next to her.

　

Grant still can't believe it, how lucky he is. That Skye forgave him for all of his sins and eventually Shield did too. It's been a few years since the Hive incident and while it still gives the two of them nightmares they are no longer held down by it. Therapy helped Ward tremendously, he still goes three times a week, four if he's feeling up for it. It's because of his therapist (and Skye) that Ward has learned that not everything he did was his fault.

　

His family abused him so did John, all his life he's never been anything more than a weapon to someone. And when he finally slipped out from Shield's thumb and started running Hydra, living a life for himself it didn't last long. Coulson's hate got the best of him and on Maveth, Ward met his end. That is something he still struggles with, and while he has never forgiven Coulson for it, the two men have reached an understanding.

　

Phil has apologized, he hasn't stopped feeling guilty since it happened. Which is why when the opportunity arose to save Ward from Hive he took it, rescued Ward and killed Hive all at once. The trauma of it all caused Ward to fall into a depression he hadn't felt since John died. If it wasn't for Skye and his therapist, Grant would still be in that dark place. To this day he's still shocked that Skye decided to help him back then.

　

According to her she hated Phil for what he did, and she always hated herself for how she treated Ward. Wanted to make up for all the wrongs both her and Shield did to him. So while he was recovering at the Playground Skye was a constant in his life for months and months. When he started to heal and accept himself again she was right there holding his hand the whole time. It wasn't an easy road. his betrayal still stung just like the four bullets she put in his side did.

　

After a year of denying their feelings for each other, a year of Grant finding himself and shifting through all the chaos and cruelty of his life, he and Skye finally got together. He can still remember the first time he kissed her, it was so much sweeter than the one in the storage closet in what felt like a lifetime ago. Better than the ones at Providence because she wasn't lying to him and he wasn't fooling himself into believing she really wanted him.

　

It was a warm summer night and Skye insisted they go out for dinner, she was tired of food at the Playground. So after they ate at her favorite italian restaurant and she had her arms wrapped around him, Grant just couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly, testing the waters. And that's how it all started. And now three years later she is his wife they have a house away from Shield and all of that chaos.

　

Grant never thought he'd have any of this, didn't think he was worthy of it. Sometimes he still doesn't think he is but he's getting better. ''Everything okay?'' He asks Skye who barely looks up at him, a grunt is his only response. ''I got what you asked for''. He sets the bag on the kitchen counter, slightly moving the gingerbread house she finished last night. There are a few more decorations in this room, but the main ones are in the living room.

　

Skye went all out for christmas this year, mostly because it is their first one together in their own house, christmas at the Playground was good but Grant has a feeling this one is going to be the best yet. There's a huge tree near the back door already Skye has put a couple of his gifts underneath it. She's caught him a couple times grinning at them shaking the contents like he'll be able to tell what's under the wrapping paper.

　

Grant got ropped into hanging all the lights inside and out, they decorated the tree together while drinking hot coco and Ward never felt more at home. He's actually looking forward to christmas and it all has to do with the woman standing in front of him. He studies her slowly, wondering what could of set her off. She was fine before he left for the store, smiled and kissed him, asked that he return as soon as possible.

　

Skye looks away from her laptop and takes the contents out of the bag, opens the pickles first then pops the ice cream in the freezer. Grant watches as she takes a pickle and scoops it into the peanut butter jar. He tries to hide his grimace but fails and Skye's eyes snap to him. ''What?'' ''Nothing''. ''Don't look at me like that''. He puts his hands up to show he meant no harm and walks over to her, measures her reaction as he brushes his knuckles across her cheek.

　

''What's wrong?'' His voice is soft and she relaxes slightly. She sighs heavily before leaning into him, her face pressed against his shirt. ''I hate Coulson''. There are many reasons why she would say that, all of them justified but he knows why she does at the current moment. Grant smiles and kisses the top of her head before resting his hand on her growing stomach. Skye is six months pregnant and Coulson cut her off from all Shield related projects.

　

It's a maternity leave of sorts and she's hating every minute of it. Ward on the other hand supports Phil, and while he will never go back to Shield, to the team, he knows how important the organization still is to Skye. She wants to help people, the world and she can't do that sitting on her ass. ''Baby you know he just wants to protect you and our daughter. Can't have you stressed or worried about a mission, it's not good for her''.

　

Skye huffs and moves out of his embrace, going back to her pickles and peanut butter. ''I know but I still feel helpless''. She runs her hands over her belly fondly though, smiling brightly. ''But it'll all be worth it when you get here Amelia''. Grant didn't think he could love Skye more but when she told him she was pregnant it made him fall for her all over again. Six months ago she told him her period was late and they waited anxiously together for three minutes to see if their lives were about to change.

　

When Skye came out of the bathroom and told him they were going to be parents he bursted into tears and got on his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. Thanking her for this life he never thought he would have, for loving him, for having their baby. Promised he would always protect her, protect them that he was the happiest man in the world.

　

''How's she doing today?'' Ward asks, kissing the back of Skye's head. ''She's kicking hard, here''. She places his hand in the spot and he smiles as he feels the move on his hand. ''Amelia be gentle with mommy, daddy hates when she's in pain''. Almost like their daughter understands him she stops kicking Skye who sighs in relief. It also seems like her bad mood has vanished (Ward knows pregnancy causes mood swings and doesn't blame her for it.)

　

Grant closes her laptop as she walks out of the kitchen, pickles and peanut butter in hand and wanders into the living room. ''Fitz and Simmons want us to come to the Playground on christmas eve''. She tells him as she sits on the couch and wraps herself in a throw blanket. ''Okay. Do you want to do anything on christmas day?'' She beckons him over and climbs into his lap, he has to assist, and curls into his chest. ''This, I just want to be with you''.

　

His heart warms at her words, god he loves her so much. ''You've got me baby, always''. He kisses her forehead and she smiles, plays with his wedding ring. ''I love you''. ''I love you too''. She dozes off for a while and when she wakes she's hell bent that he opens one of his presents. ''Skye I can wait, christmas is in four days''. ''No I want you to open it now, it's the one with the pale green wrapping paper on it''.

　

Grant bends over to grab it, holds it up in question and Skye nods. Giggling when he sits on the couch next to her, throws an arm over her shoulder. ''You're sure you want me to open it right now?'' ''Yes''. ''You're not going to wake up tomorrow and regret it?'' Skye rolls her eyes, ''just open the damn present Grant''. ''Whatever you say''. He pauses to kiss her and then turns his attention back to the gift in his hands.

　

He carefully unwraps it so none of the paper tears (much to Skye's annoyance) and then places the paper gently on the coffee table. He then takes out his pocket knife to open up the box and what he finds make him smile so huge, so much love and adoration for his wife when he turns to look at her. She too is grinning as he swoops down and kisses her, his big hands cupping her face. ''I take it you like it?''

　

She got him a blue coffee mug and written across it is, World's Best Daddy. ''I love it, I love you''. He kisses her again slowly the way she likes. He's going to drink coffee from this every morning for the rest of his life. ''Thank you''. ''Of course''. ''You do realize this means you have to open one of yours right?'' Skye gets this excited twinkle in her eye and when he moves to get it and brings it over to her, she practically snatches it out of his hands.

　

It's a small box, black velvet and she raises a brow at her husband. Opens it and gasps, tears already filling her eyes. ''I thought I lost this''. ''Not exactly''. A few weeks ago Skye called him sobbing because she thought she lost her wedding ring. When in reality he stole it while she was in the shower and had it engraved. Her ring finger despite the engagment ring, has felt bare without it. ''Look on the inside''. She does and the tears start falling.

　

_My Forever, My Always._

　

''Oh, Grant''. Skye with as much grace as she can manage these days, throws her arms around him and kisses his neck. He then takes the box from her, slides the ring back on her finger where it belongs.

　

''I love you so much''. ''I love you too baby''.

　

And next year his daughter will have her first christmas, Ward can't wait to spoil her. To give her everything in life he and Skye never got.

　

He never thought he'd be this happy that he'd have a life like this. For once in all of his years Grant Ward can say he is content, he is finally at peace with himself. And that is a gift all in itself.

　

 


End file.
